Todo empezó por la curiosidad
by mafia chan
Summary: Escapar fue la mejor solución que encontraste para no verte involucrada en un matrimonio sin amor planeado por tu padre. ¿Cuáles serán las sorpresas que te dará tu nueva vida? pero algo es seguro, tu prometido no te dejara ir tan fácilmente. Básicamente es un lectorxpersonaje.
1. capitulo 1: curiosidad

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira amano**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(TN): **significa tu nombre

**(NH):** significa nombre de tu hermano.

* * *

_ Capítulo 1: curiosidad_

Llegaste a tu casa cansada, hoy había sido un día realmente agotador, ya que habías tenido barias actividades escolares.

Abriste la puesta e ibas a gritar "ya llegue", pero te detuviste ya que escuchaste a tus padres habar con otro persona, exactamente un hombre, como no reconociste la voz de aquella persona decidiste avanzar lo más cerca posible de la sala de estar, para escuchar su conversación. Eres muy curiosa, no savias si esa era una buena cualidad o uno te tus peores defectos.

-No debería estar escuchando a escondidas, pero me da mucha curiosidad saber quién es ese señor-pensaste. Ya has estado un rato escuchando y solo parece una amena conversación entre amigos. Ya estabas aburrida de escuchar a escondidas, ya te ibas a ir a tu cuarto, pero te detuviste al es cuchar una cuarta voz, que se notaba que era de alguien más joven, este interrumpía la conversación, después de esa interrupción hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que el silencio reino. El silencio no duro mucho, porque el hombre mayor empezó a hablar, y lo que dijo te dejo helada.

¡Su hijo vino a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, y lo peor es que tu padre acepto!, no lo podías creer, tu padre no te podía hacer eso. Sin darte cuenta ya te habías encerrado en tu cuarto, no sabías que hacer estabas desesperada, no te querías casar con alguien que no amas y nunca habías visto.

La idea más sensata que se ocurrió fue esperar a que esas personas se fueran y habar con tus padres para que deshagan el compromiso.

Cinco minutos después escuchaste que las visitas se iban, te asomaste por la ventada de tu habitación, con cuidado para que no te vean, y viste salir de tu casa a esos dos hombres. Eran un hombre de edad mayor y un joven de cabello negro, no pudiste ver sus rostros ya que estaban de espaldas, pero en ese momento no te importo ya que tenías asuntos más importantes que resolver.

Llegaste hacia donde estaban tus padres y empezaste a hablar.

-Papá, mamá, lo escuche todo… no me quiero casar-

-¿Lo escuchaste? , te he dicho muchas veces que no es apropiado escuchar conversaciones a escondidas-dijo tu padre algo enojado.

-cálmate querido, tal vez lo escucho por accidente ¿verdad, (TN)?-agrego tu madre.

-no, no lo escuche por accidente… pero aun así, no pueden decidir por mí con quien me case, eso es decisión mía.

-(TN)…

-¡No!, ya está decidido, te casaras con Xanxus, el hijo del jefe de una de nuestras organizaciones aliadas-dijo tu padre empezando a exaltarse.

-yo… ¡no lo acepto!-gritaste al borde de las lágrimas, mientras corrías a tu habitación. Tu primera idea no funciono, no te quedaba más que intentar la segunda idea más cuerda que pensaste. Y esa era pedirle ayuda a tu hermano mayor.

Tu hermano se había marchado de casa apenas cumplió los 18, porque no quiso heredar el negocio de tu padre. Sabías que tu hermano te ayudaría, ya que él no estaría dispuesto a que sacrificaras tu felicidad solo por negocios.

-hola, ¿(NH)?-dijiste aguantando el llanto.

-¡¿(TN)?!, ¿por qué estas llorando, les paso algo a nuestros padres?

-No, nuestros padres están bien. Pero, ellos me hicieron algo horrible, me arreglaron un matrimonio por el bien de sus negocios-dijiste sin poder aguantar más el llanto.- yo… ya no sé qué hacer. No me quiero casar con un extraño.

-ven a vivir conmigo a Japón. Si vives conmigo no podrán forzarte a nada.

-¿de verdad harías eso por mi (NH)?

-sí, no voy a permitir que tengas una vida infeliz, confía en tu hermano mayor-dijo esto último más animado

-¡gracias!-dijiste muy emocionada.

-y no te preocupes por los boletos de avión, te los mandare para que abordes el fin de semana.

-no sé cómo agradecerte esto, de verdad gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, somos hermanos-dijo riendo.

Seguiste hablando con tu hermano otros asuntos más triviales, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuviste que dormir.

El resto de la semana paso lento e incómodo, ya que no hablabas con tu padre y tu madre trataba de mejorar el ambiente entre ustedes dos, pero eso solo lo empeoraba aún más. Tú y tu padre eran demasiado tercos, ninguno de los dos cedía, tu no ibas a dirigirle la palabra hasta que rompa el compromiso. Pero eso iba a ser difícil, porque una vez que a tu padre se le mete una idea a la cabeza es difícil que desista de ella.

El día esperado por fin llego. Hoy es el día en el que viajas, preparaste todo para poder marcharte a la hora en la que tus padres están trabajando. Pero algo salió mal. Cuando estabas a punto de irte apareció tu madre.

-(TN), ¿qué significan esas maletas?

-lo siento mamá, pero no puedo sentarme a esperar el día de mi matrimonio sin hacer nada para evitarlo… por favor entiende mis sentimientos, para mí también es difícil

-te entiendo (TN), y se lo terco que puede llegar a ser tu padre. He tratado de convencerlo…pero no ha funcionado

-entonces. No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar algo que no va a pasar, si no hago esto ahora papá nunca va a cambiar de opinión-dijiste al borde de las lágrimas.

-lo sé. Solo quiero que hagas lo que tu corazón te diga que es correcto-dijo tu madre abrazándote-y quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

-gracias, mamá, no te preocupes estaré bien, terminare mis estudios, y tratare de comunicarme contigo.

Tomaste un taxi y te dirigiste al aeropuerto. El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, prácticamente lo pasaste todo durmiendo. Cuando ya te diste cuenta estabas en namimori, Japón.

Tu hermano te estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. El camino a su casa, fue divertido, hablaron de todo lo que no pudieron hablar en todos estos años que estuvieron separados.

Cuando llegaron a casa de tu hermano, te mostro tu cuarto y después te dejo sola, porque ya debía irse al trabajo.

De la ventana de tu habitación se podía ver el jardín de tus vecinos. En ese momento se escuchaban risas y mucho ruido de su jardín, y de nuevo te gano la curiosidad, te asomaste por la ventana. Se podía ver un bebé vestido de vaca, corriendo por todo el jardín perseguido por un chico de cabello plateado que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las orejas. Y mientras lo perseguía le gritaba "ven acá vaca estúpida", y un joven de cabello negro y corto que decía "maa, maa gokudera", y por ultimo otro chico con cabello café y despeinado con otro bebé sentado en su hombro, este último chico también le decía a gokudera, que se tranquilizara.

Reíste por lo bajo, te pareció divertido el comportamiento de estos chicos.

-Que divertido, tengo unos vecinos muy divertidos.

Algo te decía que tu estancia en namimori iba a ser muy divertida.

* * *

**eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima ****actualización.**

**ciao!**


	2. capitulo 2: accidente

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de la gran Akira amano**

**aclaraciones:  
**

**(TN) significa tu nombre**

**(NH) significa nombre de tu hermano**

* * *

_Capitulo: 2 accidente_

Ya habías terminado de desempacar tus cosas, y como tu hermano no está en casa decidiste salir a explorar.

Mientras paseabas por el vecindario, que por cierto es hermoso y tranquilo, te encontraste con una plaza, en ella habían juegos infantiles, arboles plantas y bancos.- Qué lugar tan lindo-pensaste maravillada, mientras observabas la plaza te diste cuenta que había una pequeña heladería cerca. Hoy era un día perfecto para tomarse un helado, entonces fuiste a la tienda y te compraste un barquillo de tu sabor favorito.

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaras a casa, ibas distraída viendo el camino, y por eso no te diste cuenta que un joven, como de tu edad se acercaba a ti corriendo, iba tan rápido que no pudo frenar. Los dos terminaron en el piso y tú con todo el helado en tu ropa. Cuando miraste al chico con el que chocaste te diste cuenta que era el mismo chico con él bebé en el hombro que viste hace unas horas atrás.

Cuando te diste cuenta él ya te ayudaba a levantarte.

-¿E-estas bien?, ¿no te hiciste daño? –Preguntaba nervioso- ¡tú helado!, lo siento-trataba de segur disculpándose mientras buscaba algo para tratar de limpiar el helado en tu ropa, pero al parecer no tuvo éxito, cosa que lo ponía más nervios- puedes ocupar mi baño, vivo cerca.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente, además también vivo cerca- decías tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.

Él te acompaño hasta tu casa, en el corto camino que quedaba empezaron una amena conversación, él te dijo que se llama Sawada tsunayoshi, pero prefería que lo llames tsuna, al igual que él tú te presentaste, le dijiste que llegaste hoy, y donde vivías.

-¡Somos vecinos!-dijo tsuna alegremente.

-Que divertido, entonces nos vamos a encontrar a menudo-dijiste riendo al igual que él-bueno, aquí está mi casa.

-sí, es verdad, no me di cuenta cuando llegamos-dijo riendo

Cuando estabas en la puerta de tu casa palpaste tus bolsillos para encontrar tu llave, pero no la encontrabas, ya estabas preocupada, tu hermano no estaba en casa, por lo tanto no podías entrar.

-¿Ocurre algo?, te ves preocupada- agrego tsuna preocupado.

-…no encuentro mis llaves, y mi hermano no está en casa, no puedo entrar-dijiste avergonzada.

-¡Ah¡ entonces puedes estar en la mía hasta que llegue tu hermano y puedas entrar a la tuya. Cuando escuchaste eso te pusiste muy alegre y te acercaste hasta quedar unos pocos centímetros separados. Tsuna al darse cuenta que estabas tan cerca se sonrojo.

-¡Gracias!-dijiste alegremente.

-N-no es nada- dijo Tsuna tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Cuando entraste a casa de Tsuna los recibió una mujer, al parecer era su madre.

-estoy en casa-dijo Tsuna

-bienvenido a casa, oh, traes a una nueva amiga-dijo alegre la madre de Tsuna.

-Mamá ella es (TN), y se mudó hoy al vecindario-agrego Tsuna.

-hola, encantada-dijiste con una sonrisa, como respuesta la madre de Tsuna te dio una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-soy Nana la madre de Tsuu-kun-dijo refiriéndose a Tsuna- encantada-a lo que respondiste con una sonrisa, la madre de tsuna iba a empezar una conversación contigo para conocerte más pero tener tanto tiempo la ropa mojada por el helado ya te estaba dando frio, Tsuna se dio cuenta, y te dirigió hacia el baño.

-gracias, Tsuna-dijiste mientras entrabas al baño, pero Tsuna te interrumpió.

-espera (TN), cámbiate con esta ropa, te vas a resfriar si no te cambias.

-¡Ah!, es verdad… gracias-dijiste sonrojada finalmente entrando al baño.

Cuando saliste del baño te guiaste por unas voces, hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación de Tsuna. En la habitación estaba ese joven que gritaba "ven acá vaca estúpida", el joven de cabello corto y negro, en ese momento tenía una gran sonrisa. Por último Tsuna y el mismo bebé que estaba en su hombro hace unas horas.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-(NT), adelante- entraste a la habitación, Tsuna no te presentaba. Te ibas a presentar pero el bebé de pronto golpea a Tsuna en la cabeza.

-preséntanos dame-Tsuna.

-¿Está bien?, decimo-agrego el joven de cabello platinado, mientras Tsuna se tocaba la parte en la que el bebé lo golpeo.

-¡Ah!, es verdad, ella es (TN), se mudó al vecindario hoy-después me presento al resto. El bebé se llama Reborn, el chico de la sonrisa se llama Yamamoto takeshi, y el ultimo chico se llama Gokudera hayato.

-Y como se conocieron-pregunto Reborn.

-bueno, estaba paseando mientras comía un helado, y tuvimos un pequeño accidente y termine con el helado encima… entonces me quede fuera de casa, y Tsuna me ofreció quedarme hasta que pueda entrar-reíste avergonzada.

-Tsuna sigues siento igual de dame que siempre-dijo Reborn.

-Tsuna nunca cambias-dijo alegre yamamoto mientras sonreía- y ¿por qué te mudaste?-dijo dirigiéndose a ti.

-B-bueno me mude por-porque mis padres querían que tenga experiencias nuevas-mentiste, no te gustaba mentir, pero no les podías decir que te escapaste de casa para no casarte con un desconocido, o por lo menos no ahora. Sin que te dieras cuenta Reborn te miraba como si hubiera descubierto que mentías.

* * *

Xanxus se encontraba tomando whisky, cuando Levi a than toca la puerta.

-que quieres basura

-con su permiso jefe, tenemos noticias de (TN).

-Habla-decía posando su fuerte mirada en Levi

-(TN) escapo de casa por-Levi no pudo seguir hablando porque Xanxus lo interrumpió.

-¡Llama a Squalo!-dijo gritando

-Enseguida jefe-dijo Levi mientras se arrodillaba. Cuando Levi salió al poco tiempo llego Squalo.

-Vrooooooiii, que quieres, estoy ocupado, estúpido jefe

-Busca a (TN), ahora.-dijo enojándose

- estoy ocupado dile a otro-dijo moviendo su espada de un lado para otro.

-Basura… ¡es una orden!-dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vrooooooooi, por qué me dejas el trabajo de buscar a esa estúpida mocosa-decía Squalo mientras salía. Cuando ya llegaba a la puerta Xanxus le lanzó la botella vacía de whisky, pero por suerte Squalo logro esquivarla.

-Eres muy estúpida si crees que vas a poder escapar de mí- dijo Xanxus para el mismo.

-shishishishi, a la novia del jefe le gusta jugar-dijo Belphegor

-Bel-sempai, no debería escuchar conversaciones a escondidas-dijo Fran con su típica voz monótona.

-cállate rana, tú también escuchabas a escondidas-dijo mientras le clavaba dagas a Fran en su típico sombrero de rana. Este solo dijo auch con voz monótona y rostro sin expresiones.

* * *

Estabas disfrutando de una entretenida plática con tus nuevos amigos. Pero recibiste una llama de tu hermano.

-hola (NH), ¿ya llegaste a casa?

-¿sí, y tu donde estas, hace cuanto que no estás en casa?

-desde hace un rato, pero después te explico, ahora voy para allá- Decías mientras colgabas.

-mi hermano ya llego me tengo que ir, hasta pronto-decías alegre

-Ciao-Dijo Reborn.

-Nos vemos-dijo Yamamoto.

-Adiós- Dijo Gokudera. Tsuna te fue a dejar hasta la entrada.

-Hasta mañana (TN)

-Hasta mañana Tsuna-tu hermano te estaba esperando en la entrada de tu casa.

-Haciendo amigos (TN)-dijo feliz

-Si- le respondiste sonriendo.

Le contaste a tu hermano todo lo que te sucedió ese día, y él te conto su día mientras cenaban.

Después le ayudaste a lavar los trastos que quedaron de la cena. Mientras te paseabas por la cocina pudiste ver pegado en el refrigerador el horario del trabajo de tu hermano.

-como un niño de primaria-dijiste divertida. Mientras lo mirabas viste algo raro, hoy no tenía que trabajar después de almuerzo. Tenía la tarde libre. Él te mintió, y tu hermano nunca te miente.

-Me mintió…él nunca me miente… debe estar metido en algo raro-de eso estabas segura. Conocías a tu hermano como la palma de tu mano, más que mal eran

inseparables.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! quiero darles las gracias a todas las que dejaron Reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, y me animaron para que tenga el siguiente capitulo mas rápido, de verdad estoy muy feliz ^.^  
****Nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización!  
Ciao!**


	3. capitulo 3: Primer día de clases

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(TN): significa tu nombre**

**(NH):** **significa nombre de tu hermano.**

**(TA): significa tu apellido.**

* * *

Hoy tenías que ir a clases, no tenías ganas de despertarte temprano. Sonó tu alarma, la ignoraste y seguiste durmiendo.

Al rato llego tu hermano como un buen despertador a despertarte.

-(TN) ya despierta, se te está haciendo tarde- dijo mientras abre las cortinas de tu cuarto-además hoy es un buen día, esta soleado y hace calor-termino sonriendo convincentemente.

-No quiero, déjame dormir un rato más- decías medio adormilada mientras te escondías debajo de tus sabanas para que no te lleguen los rallos del sol.

-no me hagas tomar medidas más drásticas- cuando escuchaste eso te levantaste de inmediato, tu hermano al ver tu reacción solo respondió con una sonrisa. La última vez que él te dijo eso terminaste con agua fría encima, no querías averiguar qué haría esta vez para que te levantes.

-en la cocina esta tu desayuno, apresúrate o vas a llegar tarde a clases. Me voy a trabajar, no quiero llegar tarde-dijo mientras veía la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Cuando se marchó de tu habitación arreglaste las cosas que necesitarías para ir a clases, y sacaste tu uniforme, pero no te vestiste, porque lo ibas a hacer después de tomar desayuno.

Ya bajaste, y te sentaste a desayunar, que por cierto era un delicioso desayuno al estilo japonés, hay que destacar que tu hermano se volvió muy bueno cocinando.

-debió aprender esto por vivir solo, porque antes era un desastre en la cocina-dijiste para ti misma. Estabas empezando a desayunar, pero tocaron la puerta-¿quién podría ser?-pensaste mientras te dirigías a la puerta.

Te llevaste una sorpresa muy agradable. Cuando abriste la puerta viste a Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijiste muy feliz

-buenos días dijeron Tsuna y Gokudera.

-Hola-dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano.

-Todavía no estas lista para ir a clases-dijo Gokudera

-eh… me costó un poco despertar-decías riendo un poco avergonzada.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?-pregunto Yamamoto

-¿Me esperarían?-

-si-respondió Tsuna sonriendo. Estabas feliz porque te esperarían, pero todavía no desayunabas ni te vestías, y menos te habías cepillado el cabello. Y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. No querías que ellos lleguen tarde a clases por tu culpa.

-me hace muy feliz que quieran esperarme, pero si lo hacen solo los atrasaría…no se preocupen. Adelántense, yo voy después de comer y arreglarme-dijiste poniendo tu cara más confiable para convencerlos-no se preocupen no me voy a perder-dijiste esto último riendo.

-Está bien-dijo Tsuna

-has lo que quieras-dijo Gokudera

-Nos vemos en clases- agrego Yamamoto.

Después de que se fueron tomaste desayuno lo más rápido que pudiste, te vestiste con el uniforme y te cepillaste el cabello y luego te lavaste la cara y los dientes. Cuando terminaste de hacer todo esto miraste la hora, ya era tarde te tenías que apurar para no llegar tan tarde, necesitabas un milagro para poder llegar a tiempo.

-entro a clases a mitad de semestre, y el primer día llego tarde, soy una decepción-pensaste mientras guardabas tus llaves para disponerte a ir al instituto.

Saliste de tu casa y prácticamente corrías para llegar a tiempo, ya podías ver la entrada del instituto, y aun no tacaban el timbre, todavía estabas a tiempo. Cuando ya estabas que llegabas un niño pequeño que caminaba con su madre unos metros más atrás que tú soltó la maño de su mamá, corrió pero se tropezó, y se golpeó en las rodillas al caer por lo que empozo a llorar.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaste preocupada mientras lo ayudabas a levantarse.

-Me du-duelen la-las…rodillas-dijo llorando el pequeño.

-Hmm.. No te preocupes, confía en mí, te daré algo que hará que ya no te duelan -le respondiste dándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras buscabas en tu bolsillo un caramelo de uva.

-toma-dijiste mientras le extendías el caramelo. El niño lo recibió muy contento.

-gracias-respondió feliz mientras se metía el caramelo a la boca.

-gracias por todo-agrego su madre agradecida.

-no se preocupe no es nada-decías alegre mientras los despedías con la mano. No te diste cuenta que un joven de cabello negro y ojos rasgados de color gris logro observar desde la entrada del instituto todo lo que paso.

Llegaste a la entrada del instituto, pero lamentablemente ya era tarde, habían tocado. En la entrada habían más jóvenes que llegaron atrasados, pero no se atrevían a entrar parecían algo asustados-no creo que llegar tarde sea como para asustarse de esa forma-pensaste mientras entrabas, pero alguien te detuvo. Era un chico como de tu edad más alto que tú con cabello negro y ojos rasgados de color gris.

-llegas tarde herbívora.

-Si, pasaron algunas cosas y por eso me atrase-decías algo nerviosa

-solo lo dejare pasar esta vez. Si vuelves a llegar tarde te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo esto último amenazadoramente.

-no volverá a pasar-respondiste para después seguir avanzando, pero te detuviste- un momento… ¿herbívora?, ¿morder hasta la muerte?... ¿qué quiso decir con eso?-dijiste para ti misma.

-oye…-dijiste para volver a captar su atención.

-Yo no sería una herbívora, no soy vegetariana y me gusta mucho la carne, por lo tanto sería una carnívora-le dijiste sonriendo alegremente. Después te diste la vuelta para entrar a clases mientras te despedías levantando una mano.

Ese chico te observo hasta que entraste al instituto, en su rostro se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento él pensó "es una chica interesante".

Te encontrabas afuera de tu salón, te daba nervios entrar, de seguro tu profesor te castigaría o te daría un sermón, por lo menos en tu antiguo instituto era así, estas agradecida de que ese joven de hace un rato te haya dejado pasar si ningún problema, en tu antiguo instituto tenías que sacar un pase para poder entrar a clases, y después venia el sermón del profesor, era un verdadero fastidio.

Tocaste la puesta y nadie te habría, entonces decidiste pasar. No estaba el profesor, probablemente falto.

Cuando te fijaste en los alumnos, ósea tus nuevos compañeros de salón te pusiste feliz, viste a Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, ellos te vieron a ti y te saludaron al igual que tú. Buscaste un puesto desocupado y dejaste tus cosas para después ir a hablar con tus amigos.

-tardaste mucho mujer estúpida- dijo Gokudera cuando llegaste.

-soy algo lenta arreglándome…no me digas mujer estúpida-dijiste haciendo un puchero, al ver tu puchero Yamamoto rio alegremente, pero a Gokudera le pareciste realmente tierna, por lo que se sonrojo, pero miro a otro lado tratando de ocultarlo.

-¿no tuviste problemas para entrar?-pregunto Tsuna

-No, solo me detuvo un rato un chico muy divertido. Dijo palabras como "herbívora" y "te morderé hasta la muerte"-decías divertida, te había parecido realmente divertido, nunca habías conocido a alguien así.

-te encontraste con Hibari-san… y ¿no te hiso nada?, ¿estás bien?-te preguntaba Tsuna preocupado.-se llama Hibari-pensaste.

-no, no me hiso nada. Ya les dije es un chico bastante simpático.

-No sé qué le encontraste de simpático-agrego Gokudera.

- a mí me agrada-dijiste para terminar el tema.

-¿ya viste todo el instituto? (TN)- pregunto Tsuna.

-No, no me dio tiempo.

-entonces qué tal si te lo mostramos en el receso- dijo Yamamoto

-¡Sí!, me encantaría-dijiste feliz, después comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, te divertías mucho, eran muy divertidos. El tiempo paso rápido y el timbre sonó, ya era la hora del receso.

-¿Qué te gustaría conocer primero?-pregunto Yamamoto alegre.

-¿Tienen azotea?-preguntaste

-sí, siempre vamos a almorzar ahí-respondió Tsuna

-primero quiero ver la azotea, siempre he querido ir a una, mi antiguo instituto no tenía.

-Entonces a la azotea-dijo Gokudera.

Cuando llegaste a la azotea era todo lo que te imaginabas, era un lugar genial. Podías ver prácticamente toda la ciudad.

Cuando caminabas por la azotea te diste cuenta que no estaba vacía. Hibari-san tomaba una siesta. Te acercaste a él y te agachaste hasta llegar a su altura, en ese momento el abrió los ojos a lo que tu correspondiste con una sonrisa. Cuando Tsuna vio que te acercaste a Hibari se puso algo nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres, herbívora?- dijo Hibari.

-solo quería hablar contigo-respondiste- y ya te deje que no sería herbívora, seria carnívora- agregaste haciendo un puchero. Él solo sonrió un poco, casi imperceptible, pero no te respondió nada, solo se quedó mirándote fijamente. Te ponía algo nerviosa que te mire fijamente, hasta te sonrojaste un poco.

-gracias por dejarme pasar en la mañana-dijiste tratando de lograr un conversación. Miraste hacia atrás donde estaban tus amigos, te pareció raro que no se acercaran a hablar con Hibari-san.

-chicos vengan, no se queden atrás- les dijiste para que se acercaran.

-estas con Sawada Tunayoshi-agrego Hibari.

-Sí, son mis amigos-respondiste, Hibari solo miro a Tsuna por un corto tiempo para después volver a observarte.

-por cierto, ya averigüe tu nombre y tú no sabes el mío.- él te miro diciendo con la mirada "entonces dime tu nombre"

-me llamo (TA) (TN), encantada- hablaste sonriendo, pero casi al momento de terminar tu estomago sonó, te sonrojaste por la vergüenza, la verdad es que estabas hambrienta.

-lo siento, tengo hambre… voy a ir a comprar algo, adiós.

-¿Me acompañan a comprar?-les preguntaste a Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto-tengo hambre.

Después de comprar algo y comerlo tocaron el timbre. Ahora no te tocaba una clase que te agradara mucho, era tu archí enemigo, ¡matemáticas!. Por suerte te sentaste al lado de la ventana, te podías distraer, y ver las nubes. Ellas realmente te relajaban.

Cuando te girabas para ver a tus amigos podías ver a Yamamoto dormido, eso te causaba gracia. Veías a Gokudera relajado, no sabías si estaba haciendo de vago o ya había terminado la tarea, no alcanzabas a ver. Y Tsuna se veía aproblemado con los ejercicios.

* * *

Squalo estaba en un computador buscándote, pero al parecer no tenía existo, cosa que lo ponía como loco.

-Vrooooooooiiiii, donde se metió esa estúpida mocosa-decía Squalo agitando su espada de un lado a otro.

-Es como si la hubieran borrado del mapa-dijo un asistente.

* * *

Por suerte la hora de matemáticas paso, y toco la campana, pero esta vez decidieron quedarse en el salón. Tú tenías ganas de ir al baño-voy y vuelvo-les dijiste a tus amigos, para después salir del salón.

Caminabas y caminabas por el instituto, pero no encontrabas el baño de mujeres, pero no te rendirías tan fácilmente. Seguiste caminando hasta llegar a un patio. Al llegar al patio viste algo que hiso que te enojaras bastante, habían dos sujetos, al parecer estudiantes intimidando a una chica. No podías dejar esto así. En tu antiguo instituto siempre te peleabas con los abusadores, te parecía injusto que molestaran a los demás.

-pensé que aquí todos eran amables-dijiste acercándote a ellos. Ellos se giraron y te miraron de forma intimidante.

-que quieres mocosa-dijo uno de los dos sujetos.

-quieres divertirte con nosotros-dijo el segundo acercándose más a ti.

-quien se querría divertir con un par de idiotas como ustedes-dijiste seria- quiero que se vallan y dejen a esa chica en paz, eso es todo.

-oblíganos- respondió uno de esos tipos mientras amenazaba con golpearte.

-Si eso es lo que quieren-respondiste mientras esquivabas sus golpes.

Tu padre te obligo a estudiar diferentes estilos de lucha decía que era por tu "seguridad", al final el estilo que más te gusto fue el muay thai. Porque podías usar tanto los puños, patadas y codazos.

Después de esquivar sus ataques por un rato se estaban cansando, no querías hacerles mucho daño, por lo tanto solo les diste un _middle kic*, _ y después les diste un _jab*_. Los dos se asustaron tanto al ver que eras más fuerte que ellos que escaparon.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntaste a esa chica preocupada.

-si- contesto-gracias por ayudarme.

-No es nada-respondiste sonriendo. Miraste un momento a la ventana de una oficina y viste a Hibari mirando por ella hacia tu dirección. Tú lo saludaste con la mano mientras sonreías. En ese momento Hibari pensó "wao… al parecer si es una carnívora"

-debió haber visto la pelea, de seguro me pone en detención por causar esta pelea-pensaste.

No te habías dado cuenta que un bebé vestido con traje y una fedora con una lagartija en ella, Te observaba desde uno de los edificios del instituto.

-Sabes donde esta el baño-le preguntaste a esa chica.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-te pregunto.

-¡sí!… gracias- dijiste. Mientras iban al baño formaron una pequeña conversación, ella te dijo que se llama Sasagawa Kyoko y van en el mismo año. Después de que salieron del baño cada una se fue a su salón. El resto de las clases pasaron más rápido, hoy salías temprano.

Fuiste a casa con Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera. El camino fue ameno, conversaron de muchas cosas. Llegaste a casa y tu hermano todavía no llegaba. Decidiste hacer la cena para esperarlo, y mientras cenan tratar de averiguar en qué está metido.

* * *

_***middle kick: es una patada de muay thai que puede ir de la cadera hasta el pecho.**_

_***jab: es un combo en el que el brazo esta adelantado en nuestra guardia.**_

**Hola de nuevo! gracias por leer. me hicieron muy feliz todos sus reviews, de verdad gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.  
**

**Ciao!**


	4. capitulo 4: enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano.**

**(TN): significa tu nombre.**

**(NH):** **significa nombre de tu hermano.**

* * *

Hoy nuevamente tu hermano hizo su trabajo como despertador, ya que se dio cuenta que los despertadores normales no funcionaban en ti.

Después comieron el desayuno que preparo, cuando termino se despidió de ti y se marchó al trabajo. Estabas algo decepcionada. Tu plan para descubrir en que estaba metido fallo, no pudiste sacarle información, cada vez que le preguntabas algo al respecto él se veía algo nervioso y cambiaba de tema, prácticamente escapo después de terminar la cena.

-¿por qué me miente?, debería confiar en mí, soy su hermana… aunque no soy diferente a él, les mentí a mis amigos sobre la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí-dijiste esto último algo triste.

Después que terminaste de arreglarte llegaron Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera a buscarte.

El camino al instituto fue ameno. Cuando llegaste a lo lejos viste a Kyoko.

-¡Kyoko-chan!-gritaste alzando y agitando una mano para llamar su atención. Cuando te vio se acercó a ti.

-hola (TN)-chan-dijo Kyoko para después saludar a los demás.

-¡Ustedes ya se conocen!, ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto Tsuna.

-sí, nos conocimos ayer en el segundo receso- respondió Kyoko. Empezaron una amena conversación, cuando de pronto aparece un chico que parecía ser un año mayor, de cabello corto y platinado, con ojos de color gris.

-Que hay Sawada-saludo.

-Onii-san-dijo Tsuna. -¿Quién será? Pensaste mirándolo curiosamente cosa que el noto.

-¡Oh!, tu eres (TN), ayer ayudaste a Kyoko-dijo refiriéndose a ti- gracias por ayudarla.

-¿Ayudarla?... ¿Qué paso ayer?-preguntaba Tsuna algo confundido.

-Ayer (TN)-chan me salvo de unos abusadores- respondió Kyoko.

-¿Están bien?, no las lastimaron- pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

-No nos pasó nada, no se preocupen- respondiste sonriendo.

-eres fuerte, valiente y apasionada, ¡tienes lo que se necesita para boxear! únete a mi club de boxeo -dijo energéticamente.

-Al club de boxeo-dijiste al aire.

-No la molestes cabeza de césped- agrego Gokudera.

-Tranquilo, Gokudera-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo alegremente.

-No es necesario que entres al club de mi hermano si no quieres- dijo amablemente Kyoko.

-¿ustedes son hermanos?- dijiste algo sorprendida, como respuesta Kyoko asintió.

-¡Oh!, es cierto, olvidaba presentarme. Soy el líder del club de boxeo del colegio medio namimori, me llamo Sasagawa Ryohei, mi lema es ¡extremo!-dijo muy animadamente.

-Encanta-dijiste animada- y… bueno, tú ya sabes mi nombre… sobre el club de boxeo… yo- no sabías que decirle, no tenías muchas ganas de entrar, pero tampoco querías dañar sus sentimientos. Por suerte el timbre sonó indicando que ya era hora de entrar a clases.

-Ya es hora de ir a clases-dijo Yamamoto.

-Sí, hay que apresurarnos, no quiero llegar tarde-dijiste.

Cuando llegaste al salón viste la pizarra, y por desgracia en ella estaba escrito que te tocaba hacer el aseo del salón cuando terminen las clases- no quiero hacer el aseo, no es para nada divertido-pensaste mientras tu profesor empezaba a dar sus clases.

Las clases pasaron rápido, fue una jornada escolar bastante tranquila, no viste a Hibari en todo el día-donde estará Hibari-pensaste algo decepcionada.

-(TN), vamos a casa-dijo Yamamoto.

-No nos hagas esperar más- agrego Gokudera parado abajo del dintel de la puerta del salón.

- lo siento chicos, hoy no podré ir a casa con ustedes, tengo que hacer el aseo del salón.

-Te esperamos-dijo Tsuna

-no se preocupen, deben estar cansados, adelántense-decías sonriendo convincentemente.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-si- respondiste dando una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en un rato-dijo Tsuna. Después de que tus amigos se fueran empezaste a hacer el aseo junto con las otras personas a quienes les tocaba limpiar el salón de clases.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban caminando por el instituto hacia la salida.

-Esperemos a (TN)-dijo Tsuna deteniendo el paso- no creo que tarde demasiado en terminar el aseo.

-sí, hay que darle una sorpresa-dijo Yamamoto.

-espero que no nos haga esperar demasiado-dijo Gokudera.

* * *

Ya habías terminado de hacer el aseo, eras la última que quedaba por salir, estabas saliendo del salón mirando el piso, cuando levantaste la mirada viste a Hibari apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

-hola Hibari-dijiste alegre.

-Sígueme- respondió mientras se alejaba, tu solo lo seguiste.

* * *

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera te estaban esperando. Vieron a Hibari caminar y tú lo seguías ya casi alcanzando su paso.

-¿Que hace (TN) con Hibari?- dijo Gokudera.

- a donde irán- agrego Yamamoto. Tsuna se veía bastante preocupado.

* * *

Hibari hizo que los siguieras hasta la azotea. Cuando te fijaste mejor en él tenía unas tonfas*.

-¿Tonfas?- preguntaste confundida.

- Pelea conmigo.

-¿Pelear?- una sonrisa se formó en tus labios- está bien- en el momento en el que aceptaste Hibari dio el primer paso para empezar el enfrentamiento- esto va a ser divertido-pensaste mientras sonreías y esquivabas su ataque.

Ya llevaban un rato luchando, Hibari era rápido y fuerte. Venia directo a atacarte, pero pudiste desviar el ataque. Antes de que volviera a serrar su guardia le diste un _middle kick* _en el plexo solar, le ibas a dar un segundo golpe_, _pero el atrapo tu pierna_, _aprovechando esto élte golpeo con sus tonfas en las costillas, sabias que eso te iba a doler mañana, pero no te importaba, hace tiempo que no te divertías tanto peleando.

Tratabas de soltarte de su agarre, pero era difícil. Lograste zafarte del agarre, le devolviste el golpe, él iba a hacer lo mismo, pero su pelea fue interrumpida. Tsuna entro a la azotea junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-¡(TN)!- grito Tsuna. Los tres parecían bastante sorprendidos al verte pelear con Hibari. Cuando escuchaste a Tsuna gritar paraste el combate.

-Tsuna, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te habías ido-dijiste sorprendida. Tsuna no te respondió, avanzo directo hacia Hibari, se veía diferente, parecía más serio e imponente.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a (TN)… es inaceptable que le hagas daño.- Tsuna… él está preocupado por mí- pensaste.

-no te metas en esto herbívoro- dijo Hibari de una forma intimidante- te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Chicos no peleen… Tsuna lo entendiste mal, esto solo era por diversión, era una especie de sparring*- aunque ya le explicaste a Tsuna el porqué de la pelea el no parecía muy contento, no le gusto que hayas peleado. Te costó hacer que Hibari se tranquilizara pero lo lograste.

-Adiós Hibari, me divertí mucho, hay que volver a hacerlo-decías mientras de ibas con Tsuna Yamamoto y Gokudera.

- Ya no nos hagas preocupar mujer estúpida- dijo Gokudera cuando ya salían del instituto.

-Perdón, no pensé que esto los haría preocupar.

-Lo importante es que estas bien-agrego Yamamoto.

-sí… Hibari es muy fuerte-dijiste esto último animada.

-No quiero que hagas cosas que te pongan en peligro-dijo Tsuna después de no haber hablado en un largo tiempo.

-Pero. Tsuna…-dijiste algo desanimada.

El resto de camino que faltaba para llegar a casa hablabas de cualquier cosa que se te pasaba por la cabeza para tratar de mejorar el ambiente.

Cuando llegaste a casa tu hermano ya tenía lista la cena, fue una cena bastante amena. Decidiste por hoy no tratar de descubrir en que anda metido.

Ayudaste a lavar los trastos y luego te fuiste a dormir.

-Espero que mañana Tsuna no este enojado conmigo-dijiste mientras de acostabas.

* * *

_**Middle kick**_*** e**_**s una patada de muay thai que puede ir de la cadera hasta el pecho.**_

_**Tonfas* es el arma que ocupa Hibari.**_

_**Sparring* es una pelea de práctica.**_

**Hola! gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz que sigan mi historia, espero que se diviertan leyéndola yo me divierto mucho escribiendo, todos sus Reviews me hacen muy feliz, es muy divertido leerlos ^.^ gracias a todas las personas que comentan.  
nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización!.  
Ciao!**


	5. capitulo 5: unión

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de la gran Akira Amano.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(TN):** **significa tu nombre.**

**(NH):** **significa nombre de tu hermano.**

* * *

Hoy planeabas dormir hasta tarde, ya que era feriado. Pero tus planes fallaron, ya que escuchaste un gran ruido proveniente del jardín de Tsuna, te levantaste y te asomaste por la ventana. Viste a Gokudera con ese bebé vestido de vaca.

-Yajajaja, no podrás atrapar a Lambo-san- decía el bebé vestido de vaca mientras comenzaba a correr.

-No vas a poder escapar vaca estúpida- decía Gokudera mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo.

-sí que se divierten- dijiste riendo.

Te vestiste e hiciste tú cama. Bajaste a la primera planta de tu casa buscando a tu hermano, pero no estaba, entonces después fuiste a buscarlo a su habitación, y lo encontraste dormido –debe estar cansado- pensaste. Fuiste a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, tenías ganas de comer algo dulce por lo que decidiste preparar hot cakes. Terminaste de comer el desayuno y tu hermano todavía no despertaba, querías salir a pasear, el día estaba perfecto para ello. No querías despertarlo, por lo que decidiste dejarle una nota, la dejaste junto con el desayuno, en ella decía que saldrías a pasear y que volverías antes del almuerzo.

Llegaste al mismo parque que visitaste el día que llegaste a Namimori, no había ningún niño jugando en él, solo habían unas cuantas personas mayores paseando. Te sentaste en un columpio y empezaste a balancearte, te sentías tan bien, hace tiempo que no lo hacías. Ya llevabas un rato columpiándote cuando sentiste que alguien te llamaba, por la voz pudiste reconocer que era Tsuna.

-(TN), ¿por qué estás sola?, ¿esperas a alguien?.

-No, solo paseaba… estaba algo aburrida en casa.

-Entonces ven a mi casa, también están Yamamoto y Gokudera… iba a pasar a tu casa a invitarte.

-¿De verdad?, eso me hace muy feliz- contestaste sonriendo, Tsuna al ver tu sonrisa se ruborizo levemente.

Caminabas con Tsuna hacia su casa, al observarlo mejor te diste cuenta que había ido a hacer las compras, por las bolsas que traía.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con las bolsas?

-No, no te preocupes.

-Oh… está bien- dijiste algo desanimada. Ninguno de los dos volvió a intercambiar palabra por unos minutos, hasta que decidiste romper el silencio- Tsuna… ¿todavía estás enojado por lo que paso ayer?- cuando Tsuna escucho lo que dijiste te miro algo sorprendido, no esperaba que le preguntaras algo así.

-No estaba enojado contigo… es solo que… no quiero que te lastimen- Tsuna dijo esto último algo sonrojado, cosa que trato de ocultar.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

-No tienes que seguir preocupándote por eso- respondió Tsuna.

-Aun así estoy feliz porque no estás enojado conmigo- dijiste feliz.

Llegaste a casa deTsuna, él se dirigía a la cocina mientras decía "estoy en casa". Cuando Tsuna volvió fueron a su habitación, donde se podía escuchar a Yamamoto y Gokudera hablar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto dame-Tsuna?- dijo Reborn mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

-En el camino encontré a (TN)-dijo Tsuna.

-Hola- dijiste animadamente a Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-Hola- respondió alegremente Yamamoto mientras sonreía y alzaba una mano en forma de saludo.

-Que tal – dijo Gokudera.

-Ciaossu- dijo Reborn.

Empezaron una animada y divertida conversación. Nunca pensaste que ibas a conocer personas tan divertidas, ya hasta casi se te olvidaba porque llegaste a Namimori.

Mientras conversaban hubo un momento en el que Rebor llamo tu atención, por su rostro se podía ver que quería hablarte de algo serio.

-Eres fuerte (TN), tienes lo que se necesita para ser parte de la familia de Tsuna- dijo Rebor. Tú lo miraste algo dudosa- ¿familia?, ¿a qué se refiere?- pensaste. Giraste para ver a Tsuna, en ese momento su rostro mostraba nerviosismo, enojo, y un poco de miedo.

-¡R-Reborn!, que estás diciendo- dijo Tsuna. Reborn lo ignoro.

-¿A qué te refieres con familia?- preguntaste.

-Una familia mafiosa, exactamente la de Tsuna- respondió Reborn.

-¿Familia mafiosa?... ¡ah, ya entendí!, esto es un juego de rol, son muy amables al incluirme- pensaste- ¡acepto, nunca he jugado a este tipo de juego de rol- dijiste contenta.

-Espera (TN), esto no es un juego, es peligroso- dijo Tsuna preocupado. Tú no lo escuchaste bien, estabas muy emocionada por unirte a su juego.

-¿A ustedes no les molesta?- preguntaste a Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-No, para nada- dijo Yamamoto sonriente

-Si a decimo le parece bien has lo que quieras- Agredo Gokudera.

-¡Gracias!- dijiste feliz. Recordaste que le dijiste a tu hermano que volverías antes de la hora de almuerzo, por lo que viste la hora, ya era hora de volver a casa- ya tengo que volver a casa o mi hermano se preocupara, probablemente vuelva en la tarde- dijiste para después salir de la habitación, Tsuna te siguió para ir a dejarte hasta la puerta.

-(TN)- dijo Tsuna para llamar tu atención, tú lo miraste- es peligroso, no quiero que salgas herida.

-No te preocupes- dijiste sonriendo- es solo un juego.

Tsuna te iba a seguir tratando de convencer de desistir. Cuando iba a empezar lo interrumpiste.

-Antes de irme a casa quiero despedirme de tu madre.

-E-está bien- dijo, no esperaba que cambiaras el tema de esa forma.

Fuiste a despedirte de la madre deTsuna , Nana-san. Ella estaba en la cocina, cuando entraste viste que no estaba sola, estaba con ese bebé vestido de vaca, una bebé peinada con una trenza alta, y por ultimo con una joven de cabello castaño y largo.

Los saludaste y te presentaste al igual que ellos, el bebé vestido de vaca se llama Lambo, la bebé Ipin y por último la joven, se llama Bianchi.

Te despediste como planeabas hacerlo cuando llegaste a la cocina y te marchaste a casa, no querías hacer preocupar a (NH).

* * *

-Reborn… no metas a (TN) en esto- dijo Tsuna.

-Ella está más involucrada de lo que crees- respondió Reborn.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Tsuna.

Ya era demasiado tarde, Reborn se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Entraste a tu casa y captaste un delicioso olor a comida. Llegaste a la cocina y viste a (NH) cocinando.

-Empezaste a cocinar sin mí, ¿me tarde demasiado?.

-No, es solo que pensé que te quedarías un rato más. Tienes buenos amigos.

-Si… son buenas personas-dijiste mientras ayudabas a tu hermano con lo que faltaba para terminar el almuerzo.

Serviste el almuerzo y llevaste los platos a la mesa donde estaba sentado (NH).

-¿comiste los hot cakes que te deje?- preguntaste a (NH) mientras comían.

-Sí, estaban deliciosos… igual a los de mamá- respondió (NH).

-Mamá… ¿crees que ella tuvo problemas con papá?… por mi culpa-dijiste.

-Hmmm… no, papá no la culparía por lo que paso- respondió (NH).

-Me alegro… ¿crees que papá aun quiera que me case con ese tipo?- preguntaste.

-No lo sé, papá es…. Terco- respondió tu hermano.

-Si… tienes razón-dijiste para después seguir comiendo- mejor hablemos de cosas más alegres.

El resto del almuerzo habló de cosas alegres. Cuando terminaron de comer lavaste los trastos y tu hermano los guardo. Terminaste de lavarlos y te fuiste a tu habitación, comiste tanto que te dio sueño, decidiste dormir una siesta.

Cuando despertaste te diste cuenta que dormiste demasiado, el cielo ya tomaba los colores rojisos y anaranjados del anochecer. Buscaste a tu hermano por toda la casa, solo encontraste una nota, en ella decía que saldría un rato con sus amigos.

No tenías nada que hacer, y ya era muy tarde como para ir a casa de Tsuna.

-Voy a regar el jardín, el anochecer es la hora perfecta- pensaste.

Estabas regando el jardín cuando alguien te toma el brazo para girarte hacia él.

-tu estúpido juego se acabó… fuiste muy idiota para creer que te esconderías para siempre de mi- dijo el sujeto que te sostenía del brazo.

Estabas en shock, pero después de unos un momento te diste cuenta de quien se trataba.

-A-acaso… ¿tú eres Xanxus? – no te equivocaste, era él, lo sabias por su mirada. Su mirada mostraba arrogancia, pero a la vez decía "estas en lo correcto".

* * *

**Hola! paso un tiempo sin actualizar lo siento, el colegio me mantuvo ocupada.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Ciao! **


	6. capitulo 6: el fin de los secretos

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira amano**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(TN): significa tu nombre**

**(NH): significa nombre de tu hermano.**

* * *

-¿Com..Como es posible que Xanxus me encontrara?...era imposible que alguien supiera mi paradero. Nadie savia a donde iba, solo mi hermano, él no me delataría… que me encontraran era imposible para una persona normal- pensabas mientras observabas a Xanxus.

Aun estabas sorprendida, en ese estado no podías pensar con claridad, lo que impedía que pudieras idear un plan para salir de esta situación, en lo único que podías pensar era en correr lo más rápido que pudieras y encontrar a tu hermano para pedirle ayuda, él siempre podía idear planes para salir de situaciones difíciles, era uno de las cosas que más admirabas de él. Lamentablemente Xanxus aún mantenía el agarre de tu brazo, cosa que te impedía correr lejos de él.

-¿Por qué me buscaste?... el que escap- no pudiste terminar de hablar porque Xanxus te interrumpió.

-Nunca voy a dejar que te apartes de mí lado, porque eres mía- al escuchar esto te sonrojaste. Pero a la vez estabas sorprendida y enojada, tú no eres de nadie, eres libre. No dejarías que te quiten tu libertad de esa forma.

-No soy tuya… soy mi propia dueña- dijiste aun algo sonrojada. Xanxus solo esbozo una sonrisa con superioridad, para luego cargarte en su hombro, de modo en que tu pecho quedo en su espalda y tus piernas en su torso.

-E-espera, ¡bájame!.

-Cállate- respondió mientas avanzaba.

-¿Adónde me llevas?, bájame- decías empezando a desesperarte.

-De vuelta a casa.

-No, no quiero volver a mi casa, estoy bien aquí.- dijiste tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Nadie dijo seria tu casa- agrego el pelinegro.

-Si no es mi casa entonces a que se refiere… ¡Ah!. No quiero ir a su casa- pensabas esto último aún más desesperada. - ¡Bájame!- decías mientas golpeabas su espalda para que te soltara. Cosa que no hacia efecto, ni siquiera parecía que le doliera -¡no me quiero ir de aquí, me gusta este lugar… ¡bájame!- dijiste lo último gritando desesperadamente, pero a Xanxus no parecía importarle demasiado.

Xanxus ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para llegar a la casa de Tsuna. Miraste hacia su casa y lo viste parado en la puerta, se podía apreciar que detrás del castaño estaban Gokudera y Yamamoto, los tres se veían sorprendidos al igual que tú. No querías que tus amigos se enteraran de tu "secreto" de esa forma.

-Tsuna…- dijiste en un susurro.

El rostro de Tsuna cambio a una expresión que demostraba determinación, avanzó hasta donde estaban ustedes dejando atrás a Yamamoto y Gokudera, que por cierto aún se veían bastante sorprendidos.

. -¡Xanxus!... Suelta a (TN). Si lo que quieres es desafiarme p- Xanxus no dejo a Tsuna terminar de hablar.

-Que basura más altanera, esto es entre ella y yo… si te metes en mi camino, solo apresuraras más tu muerte-respondió -.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Tsuna/decimo- exclamaron Yamamoto y Gokudera cuando llegaron al lado de Tsuna. En cambio fueron ignorados por el castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?- pegunto Tsuna

- Lo que escuchaste Tsuna. Esto es entre él y yo…Xanxus, bájame, no voy a escapar, lo prometo- después de terminar la oración Xanxus te bajo. Cuando tus pies tocaron el suelo miraste a tus amigos y a Xanxus a los ojos.

- ¿De que estas hablando (TN)?… no entiendo, ¿Que tiene que ver Xanxus contigo?- pregunto el castaño.

-Esto tiene que ser un juego ¿Verdad (TN)?- dijo Yamamoto mirándote a los ojos, tú con una mirada triste negaste con la cabeza.

-¡Explica esto rápido!- grito frustrado Gokudera.

- Yo… desde el principio debí afrontar mis problemas en vez de escapar… les debo una explicación– respondiste seriamente.

No sabias exactamente cómo explicar lo sucedido, ni por dónde empezar.

Estabas por empezar a hablar cuando de la nada llega Reborn hasta donde ustedes. Todavía te preguntabas como lo hacía para aparecer de esa forma, sigilosamente, como un gato.

-Ciaossu- saludo Reborn.

-Reborn- susurraste.

-Este no es lugar para hablar (TN), es mejor ir a uno más adecuado-asentiste a las palabras de Reborn.

Y de esa forma terminaron en tu casa. Hay que mencionar que cierto individuo no se conformaba con ello, pero a duras penas lograste convencerlo.

Cuando ya todos se acomodaron el living lograste por fin empezar a contar tu relato.

-todo empezó cuando escuche que mis padres conversaban con alguien que no conocía. Quería saber quién era, por lo tanto escuche a escondidas parte de la conversación, sé que está mal, pero aun así lo hice- todos escuchan atentos lo que decías- en esa conversación pidieron mi mano en matrimonio, y de esa forma unir dos organizaciones. Entré en pánico, espere a que se fueran para hablar con mi padre, quería que deshaga el matrimonio, pero él se negó, no pudo entender que no quería compartir el resto de mi vida con alguien al que no amo de esa forma- miraste brevemente a Xanxus, no parecía estar para nada contento, no relajaba el ceño en ningún momento- entonces llame a mi hermano. Él dijo que si venía a vivir con él nadie me obligaría a casarme, y de esa forma me escape de casa y llegue a Namimori- Xanxus estaba levantándose de su lugar. Antes de que se marchara querías asegurarte de decir todo lo sentías- Xanxus… lo siento. Fui una cobarde al huir de ti.

-Escuche lo suficiente. Me canse de esta conversación de mierda.- respondió Xanxus mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

- Espera, ¡Xanxus!- lo fuiste a dejar hasta la puerta principal, aun había algo que querías preguntarle.

Cuando ya fuiste a dejar a Xanxus a la salida regresaste a tu living donde te esperaban Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Reborn.

-Oh (TN), ya regresaste- dijo Yamamoto con su típica alegre sonrisa.

-Te tardaste- agrego Gokudera.

-Chicos… lo siento, no pude ser completamente sincera con ustedes. Y a pesar- fuiste interrumpida por Tsuna.

-no te preocupes, lo comprendemos. Todo esto debió ser realmente difícil para ti, no podemos odiarte por no contárnoslo en un principio- contesto Tsuna con una dulce y acogedora sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ustedes no me odian?.

-no podríamos odiarte. Eres una amiga especial para nosotros- respondió Yamamoto.

-El idiota del baseball por primera vez tiene razón- menciono el peliplata.

-¡Chicos. En verdad los quiero mucho!-gritaste alegremente mientras te tirabas encima de ellos abrazándolos- hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace un rato- hablabas mientras cortabas el abrazo- ¿por qué conocen a Xanxus?- Tsuna se tensó levemente cuando terminaste tu pregunta.

-Ya es tiempo de hablar cosas serias- hablo Reborn después de guardar silencio por un largo tiempo.

-P-pero Reborn- exclamo inseguro el castaño.

-Guarda silencio Dame-Tsuna. Voy a explicarle algunas cosas a (TN)- respondió Reborn.

-Entonces ¿por qué Conocen a Xanxus?-insististe.

-Tsuna es el próximo capo Vongola. Y Xanxus es el jefe de Varia una organización de asesinos que trabaja con Vongola- Explica el hitman.

-A..asesinos, esto es parte del juego de rol ¿verdad?- tartamudeaste.

-Esto no es un juego. Y si tú eres la prometida de Xanxus significa que estas involucrada con la mafia- dijo Gokudera.

-Eso es imposible, no estoy relacionada con la mafia… y mi familia tampoco.

-Todavía no te das cuenta, ¿por qué crees que tu hermano no quizo hacerse cargo del negocio familiar?- pregunto Reborn.

-¿C-como sabes eso?- preguntaste.

-¿Acaso la investigaste?- pregunto Tsuna a Reborn algo enojado.

-Soy el mejor hitman del mundo después de todo- respondió Reborn como si fuera de lo más natural del mundo investigar a alguien.

-Es verdad que mi hermano se fue de casa porque no quería hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, pero eso no prueba que mi familia está involucrada en la mafia.

-Eso es algo que te toca descubrir por ti misma- respondió Reborn- hay que irnos, (TN) tiene que pensar en algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas (TN)?, no podemos dejarla sola en este estado- reprocho Tsuna

-Es mejor hacer lo que el bebé dice- dijo Yamamoto apoyando una mano en el hombro de Tsuna.

De esa forma todos se marcharon de tu casa, aun estabas confundida, no creías posible que tu familia esté involucrada en la mafia ni que tus amigos también lo estén. Y lo peor ese no era tu único problema por resolver, aún quedaba Xanxus.

"_habías abandonado a tus amigos en el living para seguir a Xanxus, no podías dejar que se vaya sin antes responder tu pregunta._

_-Entonces. ¿Esto significa que el compromiso ya no está en pie?- preguntas a Xanxus._

_-No me mal intérpretes, no voy a dejar que mi mujer se vaya de mi lado, solo he decidido dejarte jugar un tiempo más- respondió Xanxus tan arrogante como siempre. Tu quedaste estupefacta mirando cómo se alejaba."_

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- dijiste para ti misma mientras empezabas a quedarte dormida.

* * *

**Hola a todos! gracias por leer mi nuevo capitulo y por dejar comentarios en el capitulo anterior, eso me hace realmente feliz. perdón por no actualizar, no lograba plasmar las ideas que tenia para este capitulo.**

**dejando eso atrás feliz año nuevo! tengan un lindo y feliz año, espero que se cumplan sus deseos.**

** nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización :D **

**Ciao!**


	7. capitulo 7: discusión

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira amano**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(TN): significa tu nombre**

**(NH): significa nombre de tu hermano.**

* * *

Anoche no pudiste dormir bien, el insomnio te gano, cada vez que lograbas dormir un poco despertabas. Siempre a causa de lo mismo, lo que pasó ayer, no podías dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Tu familia parte de la mafia? Eso era ridículo, es verdad que nunca te quisieron decir en que trabaja tu padre, o cual era el negocio que no quería heredar tu hermano. Pero aun así no creías que eso fuera posible.

Miraste la hora, era muy temprano. De seguro tu hermano recién está preparándose para ir a despertarte.

Terminaste de hacer tu cama para luego vestirte y peinar tu cabello. Te miraste en el espejo para terminar de cepillar tu cabello, viste tu rostro, tu aspecto no te gusto para nada, tenías ojeras. No eras de las chicas que se maquillaban, pero no querías mostrar tus ojeras a todo el mundo. Por lo que decidiste usar por primera vez el maquillaje que te regalo la única amiga que tenías en tu antiguo hogar.

Terminaste de arreglarte y tu hermano entra a tu habitación.

-¡Oh!, (TN) ya despertaste ¿qué es esto?, ¿un milagro?- hablo tu hermano entre risas. Tu solo te volteaste para mirarlo a los ojos. En ese momento tus ojos demostraban determinación, cosa que noto (NH) para luego dejar de reír- ¿Ocurre algo?- por su tono de voz y expresión facial parecía estar preocupado.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- pronunciaste calmadamente.

-Claro, pregúntamelo mientras comemos. Si no se nos hará tarde.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa con el desayuno ya servido, tú aun no tacabas tu comida, no tenías apetito. Eso era raro en ti, ya que en cuanto tenías alimento en frente prácticamente lo devorabas.

-¿Por qué no comes?, ¿te sientes mal?.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que no tengo apetito.

-… ¿Sobre qué querías hablarme?- pregunto algo incrédulo.

-Prométeme que dirás la verdad y no escaparas- dijiste mirándolo a los ojos.

-Está bien, voy a ser sincero. De todas formas no puedo mentirte, siempre te das cuenta- hablo resignado.

Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire, y luego exhalaste. Ibas a ser franca, creías que esa era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas.

-… ¿Es verdad que nuestra familia está involucrada con la mafia?- cuando tu hermano escucho tu pregunta se atraganto con lo que comía.

Cuando ya pudo volver a la normalidad (NH) y tú se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento.

-Lo prometiste- mencionaste.

-Es verdad- dio un suspiro resignado- nuestro padre es capo de Giudice. Una de las organizaciones mafiosas más poderosas del mundo- cuando lo escuchaste quedaste atónita - aunque está claro que esta después de Vongola- dijo (NH) esto último para sí mismo.

-¡Entonces es por eso que cuando preguntaba a ti o a mamá en que trabajaba papá ustedes se ponían nerviosos y luego cambiaban el tema!.- gritaste molesta- ¿acaso ustedes nunca confiaron en mí?- preguntaste lo último dolida- ¿Por qué fui a la única que mintieron?- tu hermano entro en pánico cuando te vio de esa forma, hace tiempo que no te veía en ese estado.

-N..no, eso no es verdad-lo interrumpiste.

-La razón por la que no quisiste heredar el negocio fue porque no querías ser el próximo capo ¿verdad?.

-S..sí- respondió vagamente.

-Yo… ya no se en que creer… ustedes me han mentido todo este tiempo- decías dolida.

-Solo queríamos protegerte.

-Y después me entregan en bandeja de plata a un asesino… ¡¿esa es su manera de protegerme?!- exclamaste con una mescla de sentimientos.

-Mamá y yo no queremos eso para ti… el único que lo quiere es nuestro padre- dijo (NH) lo último frustrado.

-Ya que rechazaste ese puesto. Cuando papá se retire ¿quién va a ser el próximo jefe?-preguntaste mirando al piso, en ese momento no podías mirarlo a la cara.

-Tu- susurró avergonzado.

-Ustedes… Tan solo retrasaron lo inevitable- dijiste dolida y enojada.

Ya no querías escuchar nada más, estabas demasiado dolida. Tomaste el bolso donde tenías lo que necesitabas llevar hoy al instituto y saliste de tu casa corriendo lo más rápido que podías. Escuchaste como (NH) te gritaba "espera, no te vayas" pero no le hiciste caso. Cuando corriste lo suficiente como para pasar cerca de la casa de Tsuna pudiste ver como salían Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera de ella. Te gritaron "(TN) espera". No te detuviste, solo seguías corriendo, estabas muy alterada como para parar y hablar con ellos.

Finalmente llegaste al instituto, lo primero que hiciste al momento de entrar fue ir a la azotea, querías calmarte, y pensaste que ver las nubes te relajaría, siempre funcionaba.

Ya estas desde hace un rato en la azotea mirando las nubes pasar por el gran cielo azul. Mientas sigues observando las nubes Hibari entra. Cuando te ve saca sus tonfas y se pone en guardia dispuesto a iniciar una pelea de práctica como te gustaba llamarlo. Hacían eso a menudo, ninguno de los dos se conformaba con una derrota o un empate.

Sientes que el pelinegro se acerca y te volteas hacia él.

-Kyoya- susurraste- lo siento. Hoy no puedo pelear- en ese momento parecías tan frágil, como si de a poco te estuvieras rompiendo.

-Estar con el grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi te ha contagiado lo herbívora.

-Eso no es cierto... Aun soy una carnívora, es solo que en este momento, aquí- apoyaste una mano en tu pecho- duele mucho - murmuraste casi sin poder aguantar las lágrimas. En ese momento Hibari solo se acercó a ti y te abrazo fuertemente, como si con ese abrazo quisiera juntar todos los pedazos que se han caído.

-¿Dónde está la chica llena de carácter?- pregunto Hibari mientras continuaba abrazándote.

-Esta aquí... solo necesito estar de esta forma un poco mas- respondiste mientras lo abrazabas aún más fuerte y lágrimas empezaban a salir de tus ojos.

En todo el tiempo que llevabas en Namimori tú y Hibari se hicieron grandes amigos. Los dos podían entender a la perfección los sentimientos de ambos con solo mirarse. Tú eras la única a la cual Hibari le mostraba cada una de sus facetas.

Después de que te calmaras le contaste todo lo sucedido. Le contaste desde lo de Xanxus hasta la parte en donde tu padre es un capo de la mafia. Hibari al escuchar todo lo que dijiste se sorprendió, cosa que no dejo que se viera. Pero tú ya lo conocías tan bien que te diste cuenta.

Después de hablar con Hibari decidiste que lo mejor era volver a clases. Cuando llegaste a tu salón estaba por empezar la segunda clase del día. Cuando viste a tus amigos parecía que querían que les des una explicación. Con unas señas trataste de decir que lo harías en el receso.

Toco el timbre que anunciaba el receso. Tú y tus amigos se dirigieron a un lugar más cómodo para poder hablar mejor.

-Gokudera, tenías razón… mi padre. Es el capo de Giudice. Y yo… voy a suceder su puesto- hablabas aun algo dolida. Ellos estaban sorprendidos, no se esperaban que tu padre sea un capo de la mafia.

-Si tu padre es el jefe de Giudice ¿Por qué no te enteraste antes?- pregunto Gokudera.

-Ellos me lo escondieron todos estos años.

- no te pongas triste, de seguro tenían una buena razón- dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarte.

-Probablemente querían protegerte- hablo por fin Tsuna.

-Eso es lo que dijo mi hermano- tu mirada se entristeció aún más. Cuando Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna lo notaron cambiaron el tema de conversación a uno más alegre- tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo- pensaste, para después ir y abrazarlos mientras les decías "gracias".

Sin darte cuenta ya había pasado toda la jornada escolar. Salías del instituto con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-chicos. Voy a comprar unos refrescos- decías mientras avanzabas a una tienda que quedaba doblando la esquina.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunta Tsuna.

-no es necesario, puedo yo sola con cuatro refrescos- después de decir eso te marchaste hasta la tienda.

Caminaste hasta casi llegar a la tienda cuando alguien te tapa la boca y te lleva hasta un callejón. Te amordazo y después te cargó de la misma forma que Xanxus lo había hecho. Pudiste ver que tenía el pelo largo y platinado. Mientras él empezaba a avanzar por el callejón dijo, o mejor dicho grito "¡vroiiii estúpido jefe, ¿Por qué tengo que llevarle a esta estúpida mocosa?!".

-al parecer voy a tener una larga tarde- pensaste resignada.

* * *

**hola de nuevo, tarde poco en volver a aparecer xD muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic y también por sus comentarios, cuando me desperté y leí sus comentarios dije "hoy vos a escribir el próximo capitulo, aunque muera en el intento xD"**

_**Rin Tao:** lo que pasa con tu familia es que esta un poco loquita xD, y es verdad, tu hermano tuvo muchoo que explicar, en el próximo capitulo por fin vas a saber porque Xanxus no quiere romper el compromiso. y gracias por todos tus comentarios.  
_

**_tsuri182718:_**_ gracias por comentar, me alegra que el fanfic este interesante. por supuesto que Xanxus se tiene que portar lindo con ustedes si se quiere ganar su amor._

**_nancyclaudinec:_**_ gracias por comentar y estar esperando el nuevo capitulo, leer eso me pone muy feliz. y ya no voy a demorarme tanto en actualizar, lo prometo *pone un puño en el pecho en forma de promesa* y tampoco nunca las __abandonaría :D._

**_Yuya Kinomoto:_**_ gracias por comentar, y me alegra que te guste ^^_

**_Sheblunar:_**_ Gracias por tus comentarios. y si Xanxus estaba enojado, también tienes razón, pronto se le va a pasar, si no, tiene tabla en el trasero (?. _


End file.
